


Solace.

by sundaymorning



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaymorning/pseuds/sundaymorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't the same between them after Nico leaves for Sauber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace.

It's 2am in the morning when Paul is woken up by a flurry of taps on the door of his hotel room and he hears someone loudly whispering his name.

He gets up to open the door and it's Nico who shows up outside, wild-eyed and sleepless. "Paul..." Nico reaches out his arms, seeking him for comfort, and Paul immediately takes a step back even in his dazed state.

The warm yellow lights lining the ceiling of the hotel corridor sting his eyes and make them burn but he forces himself to look up at Nico in the eye. "It's late. Go back to your room."

"Wait, Paul-" Nico starts to plead, but Paul just turns his back on him and shuts the door.


End file.
